kidnapped
by medafan 53
Summary: after an accident gives them super powers phin, izzy and addison are captured so ferb, armed with the intersect must rescue them, twice, and defeate a terrorist group called the ring. the ring and intersect are refrences to nbc's chuck discontinued
1. Chapter 1 the accident

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 1 the accident**_

It was about 5 days since Ferb Fletcher had discovered his pet platypus' secret.

Today he was working on a spaceship _(meap's modified ship, this and the runaway are set in alternate realities steaming from meap has his reasons) _while his step brother, Phineas, their friends, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the fireside girls were building a cold fusion device. The boy's sister had recently 'busted' them but to her horror their mother actually encouraged them.

At 11 o clock Ferb had completed his ship and got a call from major monogram. He was told that his watch was getting a computer called the intersect 2.0 (look it up under the search chuck) but a mistake accidentally uploaded it into Ferb's brain. Luckily the watch became the governor.

Looking up he suddenly saw a load of images that told him the machine was going to overload.

He called out and most of the group got behind the ship but Phineas, Isabella and Addison was caught in the radius of the blast.


	2. Chapter 2 explanations and plotting

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

_**Chapter 2 the explanations and plotting.**_

Ferb stood up and surveyed the situation.

"You 3, in the scanner. NOW!" suddenly he decided to see what had happened to him.

The 4 kids got into the 4 scanner pods and then Ferb read it and said.

"Okay. This is weird. According to this you 3 have been given super strength, speed and the power of flight but only for about 10 minutes at a time."

"Ok. What about you then Ferb? You cannot just tell that a cold fusion generator is going to overload." Phineas asked.

Ferb contacted monogram to gain permission to disclose the data and then started.

"Okay. This may, no, will be a bit hard to understand at first but here goes. Perry is an agent of the organisation without a cool acronym or O.W.A.C.A and I recently joined them and my suit, codenamed engineer, was sent a supercomputer called the Intersect. According to these scans the mental link to the suit I have resulted in the Intersect being downloaded straight to my brain and luckily my suit, which is currently in watch mode, has become a stabilisation tool and editor."

The assembled group was motionless and speechless. A group in the van out the front was not.

They had began planning for a scheme for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 the kidnapping

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Chapter 3 the kidnapping.**_

That night the Flynn Fletcher brothers went to sleep without a hitch but it was not to stay that way.

_12 am or midnight or 0:00 or whatever you want to call it am I rambling on a bit I think I am and so I will stop now._

Masked by Phineas' snores, the 4 men crept into the room undetected. However when he grabbed Phineas and tranqued him a small scream woke Ferb but as he was tired he was easily defeated and tied up by the men. The man in charge said.

"Now we get the Garcia-Shapiro girl then Miss Sweetwater."

When they left Ferb flashed and freed himself putting the card they had left in an evidence bag he ran in the door and found then bagged the 2nd card and leapt out of the window and flashed on super speed and ran towards Addison's home arriving he ran into the room to see the last man leap out of the window. Bagging the card he pursued but lost the van outside his home and yelled.

"ADDISON! ISABELLA! PHINEAS! No."


	4. Chapter 4 the aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! !**_

_**Chapter 4 the aftermath **_

At Ferb's yells the Flynn-Fletcher family and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro woke with a jump. Running to Phineas' and Isabella's rooms and seeing the children gone they ran outside and saw Ferb leap over Mrs. Sweetwater's car and touchdown with athletic precision.

"Ferb! Where is Phineas, Isabella and Addison? Do you know?" trembling, Ferb pointed to the highway the van had left on.

"Well the van that captured them went that way." they were about to yell at him when Candace noted that the boy was trembling and pointed it out. They walked into the Flynn-Fletcher house and Ferb recounted the events of that night.

"I was having a dreamless sleep when I was woken by a muffled shriek I saw Phineas being captured but was still partially asleep so I couldn't flash. I heard them talking about capturing Isabella and Addison but by the time I had flashed I was too late to stop them from being captured and when I nearly caught the van I slipped on a can and fell face first so I couldn't get to them." Ferb started sobbing quietly to himself and they began the hunt for Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Addison Sweetwater.


	5. Chapter 5 escape

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors note: hello guys this is my first authors note to say that I hope you like this chapter and that I was originally going to have this and the previous chapter combined but decided that this way is better. Bit more emotional.**_

_**Chapter 5 escape.**_

Phineas and the 2 girls awoke being walked up a long passage towards a huge space filled with scary looking men. The trio decided to use their super powers and the beat up the men who were with them, grabbed their bags and ran, but not before Addison took a photo of the symbol on the wall.

Outside on a street the saw a black car pass and Phineas said "Oh no."

"What?" asked his companions.

"That was an in operation taxi and the only place those taxis are used is London."

The decided that they should chose a hiding place in England as their captors would no doubt find them if they tried to contact Ferb or return to the USA on their own. Phineas had his bankomatic on him giving them an unlimited amount of money.

They saw a stopped bus and asked the driver for a good hiding place. He advised them to get a train from waterloo station to a town called Yeovil and then catch a bus to a town called bridport before getting a taxi to the nearby village of west bay. They could buy a caravan. Or chalet. They asked about how to get to waterloo and the man pointed to an underpass saying 'LONDON UNDERGROUND'.

They spent a surprisingly pleasant time on the train journey to Yeovil. Hardly anyone was travelling at that time so they had no trouble getting a seat on the tube train or getting a table on the second train.

At Yeovil after finding out it was only 9:00 AM they had to wait 6 hours so they went shopping.

At 2:35 in Tesco they were eating in subway on with Phineas and Isabella on one side and Addison and the bags on the other. Phineas was freaking out and Isabella had to calm him down. With very little choice she gave Phineas a huge kiss. When they broke the kiss Phineas sat shocked for a second before giving Isabella an even huger kiss.

½ an hour later the newly formed couple and Addison were on a bus heading for bridport.

_**Yes phinabella is in this story. Next chapter picks up in 5 years time with 15 year old Phineas, Isabella and Addison as well as the majority of the kid group, a 16 year old Ferb and a 20 year old Candace.**_


	6. Chapter 6 5 years later

_**Disclaimer I own nout (nothing).**_

_**Chapter 6 5 years later**_

Phineas and his girlfriend Isabella were sitting in the sun lounge watching as their 2 kids (created 4 years previously in an accident when the trio attempted to remove their powers) played tag with Addison. They had been doing fine but feared for 6 years time after summer vacation when they would be at the same academic level. They also worried about Ferb and the others.

_**Danville, tri-state-area, United States of America.**_

Gretchen ran as fast as she could towards the Flynn-Fletcher house. The 15 year old hammered on the door. A well dressed yet messy haired 20 year old ginger woman opened the door.

"Candace! Where's Ferb?" the fireside girl exclaimed. The two girls waded through the waist high (for Candace) tide of discarded maps till Candace shook an area of the maps.

A smart looking 16 year old with wild hair sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ferb, I have an update on the kidnapping situation." Gretchen exclaimed.

"Good news or bad?" the boy asked.

"Bad. The same gang have captured the others. We need to" she started when Ferb yelled

"WHAT'S THE POINT? WE HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR 5 YEARS NOW WITH NO LEADS! IT'S HOPELESS! I CANNOT BELIVE I AM SAYING THIS BUT I GIVE UP!"


	7. Chapter 7 new plan

_**I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 7 new plan**_

After the brief silence that followed Candace slapped Ferb and exclaimed, with surprising emotion.

"Oh no you don't Ferb Fletcher make a mental note of this. You are not giving up.

You and Phineas have done so many maddening things and determinedness is hard wired into your DNA. You would always interrupt a device to locate dertermaindness…" Ferb didn't hear the rest of his stepsisters rant.

_**Ferb's pov.**_

Note…..DNA…locate…. Note…..DNA…locate… Note…..DNA…locate…. Note…..DNA…locate…. Note…..DNA…locate….

_**No pov**_

Ferb launched up to his room and began digging through the maps. Locating his quarry, he ran towards the old tree and shot down Perry's tube and began hunting for a piece of equipment. Locating his objective Ferb showed his friends his find.

A small evidence bag with 3 notes.

"The only DNA on them are the kidnappers' and since they haven't returned to us we can guess that all our friends will be in the same country as the kidnappers." Activating the machine Ferb read the machine and showed the gang that the location was 'London, England'.


	8. Chapter 8 the rescue tragedy

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**A/N hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry about the living relative of the victim as I have got something goodish coming up for them-ish.**_

_**Chapter 8 the rescue tragedy**_

Monogram immediately informed the British and almost immediately they located their friends but so did the enemy (No one has seen Addison's photo of the gangs logo).

_**West bay, Dorset, England.**_

Phineas and co saw that they had been located and began packing and heading towards the bus stop while Addison played with Phineas and Isabella's kids when Phin saw 2 men charging at them. The boy requested to have the bus lose the gang, who now had several cars. Isabella yelled.

"Addison! Grab John and Mille and get in the bus!" they leapt in the bus and it launched off being pursued by 9 black cars.

A few minutes later a voice called out.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS!"

"MUMMY!" yelled Addison.

Mrs. Sweetwater charged at the group when the bad guys produced a huge gun. A light emerged from the cannon and the car exploded with a huge fireball, killing Mrs. Sweetwater. "MUMMY! NO!" screamed Addison in horror.

A spaceship flew towards the gang and was shot down and wrecked. Noticing that it was Ferb's, Phineas yelled "NO! Ferb!" when a machine dropped onto the lead car after the bus' axle was shot.

It was a large humanoid robot with a wielding mask-like face.

After a short battle 7/10 of the men were down when the robot was shot in the back and went down.

Isabella and Addison ran over to where Mrs. Sweetwater lay by their friends. The woman consoled her weeping daughter then asked Isabella to take care of her.

The emotional scene around the now dead woman was cut short by shooting from the men.

In anger the robot charged at the men while it was absorbed in bright light. As a fist hit one man the light cleared to reveal a furious Ferb Fletcher.

With a grin the boy flashed and started fighting and soon all the men were on the floor, defeated.


	9. Chapter 9 family

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**_

_**A/N this chapter is a gap between the 2 main points of the fanfic with a wrapping up of some family issues left by chapter 8.**_

_**Chapter 9 family.**_

Ferb turned to his little brother- and was smothered by the hugs of 3 delighted 15-year olds.

When the trio stepped back Ferb grinned "well are you going to introduce us to your kids, Phineas and Isabella, or shall we introduce ourselves?" in the awkward silence afterwards he added. "A. When I scanned them I saw that they were made by an accident while trying to remove your powers and B. I know that they're yours because the boy looks like Phineas but with Izzy's hair colour and the girl looks like Izzy but with Phin's hair colour." He grinned as the boy admitted.

Sighing, Phineas accepted. "OK Ferb, you win. This is John and this is Millie. As Ferb had figured they are my and Izzy's kids and were produced by a first and, for safety reasons, last attempt to remove our powers. Kids," turning to the petrified 4 year olds, "this man is your uncle Ferb. This lady is your auntie Candace. These 3 are your grandparents. And these are family friends."

Then Ferb and the gang were discussing Addison's fate when Isabella spoke up.

"Um guys," after checking with her fiancé, "before she died Addison's mother asked me to care for her so I and phineas shall adopt her."

"Agreed". Ferb confirmed and called for the necessary papers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 10 not again!**_

Phinabella's decision to adopt Addison went down well with Addison, John and Millie.

Most of the team flew by jet but, after fixing it, Ferb and Perry raced, and beat, them in Ferb's ship.

_Danville._

Ferb was sitting outside the Flynn Fletcher home when his phone started to ring. Running inside the boy read the text that Phineas had sent him. He stiffened.

BRO! THE GANG! THEY'RE BACK! SOS! HELP!

Ferb and Agent P launched into action.

_**A few minutes earlier at the airport.**_

The Flynn Fletcher family and co had just grabbed their bags when they saw the men they ran.

The non-super-powered kids and adults were captured fast as soon after was Isabella, Addison and the Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro children. Phineas kept running until he hit a dead end and was pounced on.

_**Agent P and Ferb.**_

The 2 heroes leapt up to the location of Phineas' call and saw the scattered cases and shattered phones. Ferb noticed Addison's phone which had survived somehow. He was about to check it to see if the girl's phone had any clues when a broadcast went off.

"CITIZENS OF PLANET EARTH WE DEMAND THAT TO THE ADDRESS ON SCREEN NOW $1000000000 OR WE WILL UNLEASH OUR CLONE ARMY MADE FROM THESE SUPER HUMANS AND HUMANS ALTERD WITH THEIR DNA" the message stopped but Ferb had seen the whole gang held to ransom.

He looked at the phone. And the Intersect wend mad…

_**Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh. CLIFFHANGER! SEE YOU NEX T TIME.**_


End file.
